S.H.I.E.L.D. (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
S.H.I.E.L.D (Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division) is a secret US military law-enforcement agency. S.H.I.E.L.D. serves to protect the law and the civilians from superpowered villain threats aside from the superheroes' job to do that. History Foundations S.H.I.E.L.D was co-founded by Howard Stark and possibly Alexander Pierce more than twenty years before the events involving the creation Iron Man armor. It has been infiltrated by HYDRA. The Avengers S.H.I.E.L.D. is directly responsible in forming the Avengers as a deterrent against Loki's plans and to help get the Tesseract back into their custody. However Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Captain America find out that S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted the Tesseract in order to make weapons (similar to the way HYDRA did in World War II). Many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents watch on monitors as the Avengers fight the Chitauri in New York. Later, Director Fury tells his Superiors (known simply as the World Security Council) that he has allowed custody of the Tesserect to go to Thor who has taken it back to Asgard and that the remaining Avengers have gone their separate ways and that they are no longer answering to S.H.I.E.L.D. Item 47 S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Jasper Sitwell was responsible for retrieving the Chitauri weapon, Item 47, and neutralising the couple who found the weapon and used it to go on a robbing spree. Instead of neutralising them, Sitwell hired them to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Iron Man 3 S.H.I.E.L.D. was mentioned as a source by J.A.R.V.I.S. as he obtained intel from various organization regarding The Mandarin to create a data file for Tony to use as a means of locating him. Captain America: The Winter Soldier S.H.I.E.L.D. primary headquarters the Triskelion located in Washington, D.C. was shown in the film. HYDRA has exposed their infiltration to defeat threats to HYDRA including Bruce Banner and Stephen Strange. The expose led to SHIELD being declined. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Cont. Fury gave Coulson the Toolbox so Coulson can rebuild SHIELD. Weapons Regular S.H.I.E.L.D. field agents are usually equipped with a 9mm pistol. A military branch used for heavy security has access to military grade personal armaments. A few select elite agents carry less conventional armaments, such as explosives, or bows. A S.H.I.E.L.D. project titled, "Phase Two", is dedicated to advancing alien technology weapons and reverse engineer them. Equipment S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel have access to an extensive array of cutting edge technology. A supply contract with Stark Industries ensures that they have some of the most advanced weapons and equipment available. S.H.I.E.L.D.maintains a fleet of Acura vehicles for the regular deployment of field agents and scientists. S.H.I.E.L.D. editions of the Acura MDX, Acura TL, and the Acura ZDX are painted in black and equipped with sophisticated surveillance technology. The military arm of S.H.I.E.L.D. uses a range of surface vehicles suitable for urban security, and aircraft with combat capabilities extending to fighter jets and helicopters. This branch also has exclusive access to previously unknown aircraft types. *S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier - Airborne aircraft carrier *S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet - Armed VTOL transport Gallery Shield_Icon_TWS.png Shield_Logo.jpg HelicarrierConceptRender1-AvengersBTS.png|S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Avengers_hawkeye_&_SHIELD.png Category:Teams Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Heroic Organization Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Special Agents Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Secret Agents Category:Soldiers Category:Military Heroes Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Law Enforcers Category:Protectors Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Gadgeteers Category:Good Corporations Category:Armored Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Archenemy Category:Hope Bringer Category:Determinators Category:Role Models Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Conquerors Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Martyr Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Philanthropists Category:The Icon Category:Famous Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Marvel vs Capcom Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Universal Protection Category:Super Hero Category:Anti Nazis Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Anti-Communists Category:Anti-Nihilists